


La Reine des Neiges

by Gabychan



Series: Haikyuu!! au pays des contes de fées [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Retellings, Friendship/Love, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Love at First Sight, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Multi, Romantic Friendship, Snow and Ice
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Haikyuu! au pays des contes de fées 7. Il était une fois, dans une région dominée par l'hiver, Kei Tsukishima et Shouyou Hinata, un alpha et un omega inséparables, se retrouveront éloignés l'un de l'autre par celui qui se fait nommer le Roi des Neiges. Avec l'aide de leur ami commun Tadashi Yamaguchi, Kei part à la recherche de celui qu'il aime. Yaoi. TsukiHina, YamaKage, KiyoYachiHaikyuu! et la Reine des Neiges ne m'appartiennent pas





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou, je m'attaque cette fois-ci à la Reine des Neiges après avoir lu un peu les scans (et avoir été témoin d'un des plus gros twists du manga, lol, j'en parle dans le forum) et non, il n'y aura pas de moment "Libérée, Délivrée" (quoique...). C'est une spéciale Karasuno donc niveau couple, rien de neuf sous le soleil, cela sera du TsukiHina et du YamaKage, le tout saupoudré d'autres couples. Je m'excuse d'avance auprès des fans du KageHina, je me rattraperai dans la Petite Sirène (après moult hésitations, j'ai enfin décidé niveau couple). Comme l'histoire fait plus de vingts pages, je sépare en chapitres. Bonne lecture :)

Il était une fois, une région dominée par l'hiver dont la neige recouvrait les villages et les forêts d'un doux et épais manteau blanc. Dans cette contrée où la froideur était souveraine, vivait un roi reclus dans un magnifique palais fait de glace et de cristal qui admirait le paysage enneigé depuis son balcon. Ses yeux d'un bleu azur ne trahissaient aucune émotion si ce n'était une profonde lassitude devant ces petits flocons qui tombaient du ciel.

Après tout, toute cette neige était sa création, elle faisait partie de lui et il lui était naturel de glacer la moindre trace de vie. Il épousseta les flocons tombant dans ses courts cheveux noirs et retourna dans ce qui fut son palais, un lieu fait de vide et de silence avec le petit tintillement des cristaux comme seule et unique musique.

Sa mère l'avait prévenu de ce qui risquait de lui arriver si jamais il continuait à rester cloitré ici sans user du miroir qu'elle lui avait offert enfant. Celui-ci s'était reformé pour son plus grand malheur : il s'agissait d'un héritage que son ancêtre avait reçu jadis d'un démon afin d'asservir le plus d'humains possible et qui fut malheureusement un piège dans lequel ses descendantes étaient enfermées. Bien qu'il fut le premier souverain d'une très longue lignée de reines, il n'en fit pas exception.

Ce miroir est très précieux, il te permettra de rester en vie.

Oui, mère mais ce miroir est la cause de tous nos ennuis. C'est à cause de lui que vous n'êtes plus là.

Le roi des glaces s'assit sur le trône cristallisé et le sortit de sa poche pour contempler son reflet avec ennui, un reflet qui commença à être emprisonné dans la givre au contact de ses doigts tout comme une douleur glacée poignarda son coeur. Seul un morceau manquait, un bris de glace qui se transmettait de génération au génération et qui restait maintenant logé au fond de lui.

Il soupira.

Il y avait bien une autre solution mais il n'avait jamais compris le sens des dernières paroles prononcées par sa mère avant de succomber.

"Seule une goutte d'éternité peut briser définitivement la distorsion du miroir, Tobio. Moi qui t'aie conçu sans compagnon à mes cotés, comme toutes les autres reines avant moi, je ne l'ai jamais connue."

De toute façon, le souverain n'eut pas le choix. Il devait partir dans le village le plus proche de son royaume afin de trouver un être possédant un coeur pur et innocent.

Un coeur idéal à refroidir.

Il en allait de sa propre survie.

Pendant ce temps, dans le village en question, le vieil Ikkei Ukai était en train de mettre de l'ordre dans ses étagères en compagnie de son assistant, un jeune alpha du nom de Tadashi Yamaguchi. Sa petite bibliothèque accueillait petits et grands mais ses deux plus fervents lecteurs furent deux adolescents dont les tempéraments opposés évoquaient le jour et la nuit. Il les regardaient d'un air attendri pendant qu'ils étaient assis près de la cheminée en train de lire un vieux conte.

Le plus grand, un alpha blond arborant des lunettes du nom de Kei Tsukishima tenait le livre sur ses genoux pendant que le plus petit, un omega roux qui s'appelait Shouyou Hinata, s'émerveillait en lisant les pages qui se profilaient. Ces deux-là étaient pour ainsi dire inséparables, il fallait dire aussi que leurs familles étaient voisines. En tous cas, en plus de Tadashi, ces deux-là venaient souvent le voir afin de découvrir de nouveaux livres et de nouvelles histoires.

"Dis, Kei, s'enquit Shouyou, tu crois que la Reine des Neiges existe?"

Tadashi avait entendu la question. Une légende contée dans le village racontait que l'hiver permanent provenait du pouvoir de la Reine des Neiges dont le royaume était fait de glace et de cristal. L'alpha avait toujours été fasciné par cette entité, au point qu'il espérait un jour la rencontrer. Par contre, pour Tsukki, c'était une autre histoire : "Je ne crois ce que je vois, Shouyou, tu le sais très bien." Le roux fit la moue en se rapprochant davantage du blond pour humer son odeur qu'il trouvait délicieusement agréable, toute sucrée et chocolatée.

Kei passa alors un bras autour des épaules du plus petit pour le mettre tout contre lui, des effluves de vanille parvenant à ses narines en un parfum tendre et apaisant. Shouyou adorait se perdre dans les univers des histoires qu'ils lisaient alors que lui était plus terre à terre. Ils se complétaient sur ce point, l'un apportant la fantaisie et l'autre une vision plus concrète.

"En tous cas, moi j'y crois, déclara Yamaguchi qui les rejoignit, cela serait bien si je pouvais la rencontrer un jour."

Shouyou lui adressa un sourire entendu pendant que Kei soupira. C'était bien d'avoir de l'imagination mais là, Yamaguchi était un peu trop rêveur à son goût. La voix du vieil Ukai interrompit ses réflexions. "Il est temps de rentrer, les enfants. Il fait bientôt nuit.

\- Oh non, déjà?, demanda Shouyou avec déception, je veux rester encore un peu.

\- Il vaut mieux que nous rentrions chez nous, Shouyou, lui dit le blond en fermant le livre pour ensuite se lever, nos parents risquent de s'inquiéter sinon et que dirait Natsu si elle voyait que son grand frère n'est pas là."

Shouyou se leva en grommelant légèrement. Kei avait raison, il ne valait mieux pas inquiéter leurs familles. C'était juste qu'il aimait bien être auprès de l'alpha blond. Certes, ils se connaissaient depuis tous petits, tout comme Yamaguchi d'ailleurs mais plus le temps passait, plus les sentiments que Shouyou éprouvait pour Kei devenaient forts et le fait d'être séparé de lui ne serait-ce qu'une nuit le chagrinait un peu mais bon, il n'allait pas rester collé à lui non plus.

Les trois jeunes hommes sortirent de la petite chaumière qui faisait office de bibliothèque après avoir salué Ukai-san. Le village était plutôt calme lorsque le soleil fut sur le point de se coucher, la plupart des habitants étant rentrés chez eux. Seuls quelques pêcheurs étaient restés au port pour ranger leurs filets. Shouyou admira la patinoire située au centre de la place publique. Une statue de glace reprensentant la Reine des Neiges y était érigée.

Le roux rêvait secrètement d'en faire avec Kei la nuit sous les étoiles, ce devait être amusant. Le blond, qui l'observait du coin de l'oeil, comprit très vite à quoi Shouyou pensait, il était un véritable livre ouvert. Il eut un petit sourire. "Au fait, Kei, s'apprêta à lui demander l'omega, on pourra faire de la luge ensemble..., une silouhette apparut non loin d'eux,...demain?"

Un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus vêtu d'une longue veste blanche les regardait sans mot dire. Autant Shouyou eut peur, autant Tadashi fut fasciné par ces iris d'un azur glacial mais doux et puis ce parfum...Un enivrant mélange de pin et de menthe. En tous cas, c'est le plus bel omega que j'ai jamais vu.

Kei se demandait ce qui arrivait à ses deux amis, il n'y avait rien devant eux. "Hé, Yamaguchi, Shouyou, il faut..." Un froid dans la gorge l'interrompit.

Que..? Ma gorge...

Le roi des glaces sonda tour à tour les trois garçons. L'un, celui de grande taille, avait une odeur de chocolat trop prononcée à son goût de même que son regard antipathique ne lui plut guère (cela dit, il ne semblait pas le voir, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne croyait pas en lui), le second le captivait aussi bien par ses prunelles admiratives qui le flattaient que par son odeur résineuse de sapin. Il préféra couper court à ce contact visuel qui l'intriguait malgré lui pour poser ses yeux sur le troisième : un petit roux aux yeux ambres apeurés à l'odeur de vanille et surtout au coeur d'une pureté incomparable.

Exactement la personne qui lui fallait.

Le souverain fit apparaitre au creux de sa paume deux fragments du miroir qu'il avait brisé avant de quitter son palais. Il souffla légèrement dedans pour le faire voleter en direction de sa proie puis il disparut sous une légère bourrasque enneigée. "Vous pensez qu'il s'agit du Roi des Glaces?, questionna Yamaguchi en reprenant ses esprits, cela voudrait dire que la légende sur le fait qu'il s'agisse d'une Reine était fausse. Cela dit, c'est un omega." Un magnifique omega.

\- De quoi tu parles, Yamaguchi?, demanda le blond en découvrant avec surprise qu'il avait recouvré la voix, je n'ai rien v... Shouyou, tout va bien?, s'inquéta-t-il en voyant le roux s'avachir légèrement.

\- O-Oui, répondit le roux en portant la main à son coeur, j'ai du chopper un coup de froid." Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir de la poussière dans l'oeil, ça me gêne.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu rentres chez toi te reposer, proposa alors Kei tandis que Shouyou se frotta l'oeil, nous irons faire de la luge demain."

L'omega roux sourit en entendant le blond en parler. Il avait donc écouté ce qu'il avait dit. "D'accord." Autant rentrer chez lui, une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Tobio observait du ciel le groupe qui se sépara pour rentrer chacun dans une maison. Le noiraud n'avait plus qu'à attendre demain, le temps que les fragments fassent leurs effets.

Le lendemain, Kei trouvait Shouyou très étrange. "Tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse de la luge?, s'étonna-t-il pendant qu'ils firent un tour dans le village, Yamaguchi étant occupé à aider son père marchand dans sa boutique.

\- Non, je préfère aller à la bibliothèque." Etait-ce uniquement une impression ou la voix du roux était devenue plus froide?

Bien entendu, le vieil Ukai les accueillit mais Shouyou le salua à peine, partant directement prendre un livre pour le bouquiner sous les yeux intrigués du blond. Son ami n'était pas dans son état normal, son odeur de vanille était d'ailleurs légèrement dispersée. Kei s'assit donc derrière lui comme ils avaient coutume de faire afin qu'ils puissent lire ensemble mais non seulement, il découvrit avec stupeur que Shouyou épluchait les pages d'un livre académique (lui qui les avait en horreur, préférant des contes fantastiques et des romans d'aventure) mais aussi que ce dernier le repoussa sans ménagement. "Laisse-moi tranquille, Tsukishima."

Tsukishima?

Shouyou l'avait appelé par son nom de famille?

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?

Le vieil Ukai le regardait aussi d'un oeil inquiet. Lui qui pouvait sentir les choses surnaturelles, il pouvait dire qu'une aura étrange émanait du petit Shouyou. D'un blanc légèrement irisé.

Il eut un mauvais pressentiment.

Le comportement de l'omega roux empira au cours de la journée, ignorant les villageois qui le saluaient, faisant exprès de faire mal aux amis de sa petite soeur Natsu en lançant trop rapidement les boules de neige lors des batailles qu'ils faisaient avec eux. Il écrasait même les bonhommes de neige de certains. "Grand frère est bizarre, s'inquiéta Natsu pendant que Kei et elle regardaient Shouyou faire encore pleurer un enfant, depuis quand il est aussi méchant?"

Le blond partit alors rejoindre le roux sans mot dire et le prit par le bras pour lui faire face. "Shouyou, regarde-moi, lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix calme mais qui trahissait malgré tout son angoisse, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?"

Kei posa tendrement une main sur la joue du plus petit et leva légèrement son visage vers lui afin qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

Ses prunelles ambres ne brillaient plus de cet éclat innocent, elles étaient devenues plus ternes.

Shouyou fixait les yeux mordorés dont il avait coutume d'admirer la beauté. Depuis qu'il avait reçu ce coup de froid étrange, l'omega ressentait tout le contraire de ses émotions et cela se faisait davantage sentir lorsque Kei était près de lui. Son oeil qui tentait vainement de le contempler avec tendresse, son coeur qui battait de plus en plus douloureusement pour l'alpha en face de lui commencèrent à le faire encore plus souffrir.

Enormément souffrir.

Comme si une fine aiguille glaiciale les transperçait de part en part.

Et ce froid au fond de lui qui envahissait chaque partie de son âme.

Il en hurla de douleur à la grande frayeur de Kei, sa soeur et des enfants aux alentours. "Shouyou!, cria l'alpha en se précepitant vers le roux qui s'agenouilla à terre.

\- J'ai maaaaal!, hurla -t-il en portant la main à son oeil.

Alors, viens me rejoindre.

Kei et Shouyou tréssaillirent au son de cette voix dure et autoritaire. Un brouhaha eut lieu à la place publique, devant la statue de la Reine des Neiges. Le roux se leva et se dirigea vers elle, comme envoûté par une odeur fraiche et glaçante de pin mentholé qui l'amena jusqu'à un omega assis sur un traineau blanc mené par deux grands loups albâtres. Il s'assit donc à coté de celui qui tenait les rennes et croisa un manteau blanc suivi de deux iris bleus d'une grande froideur.

Il reconnut alors l'inconnu d'hier.

"Je ne veux plus souffrir, murmura-t-il lorsqu'il sentit une paire de lèvres glacées lui effleurer le front. Le froid qu'il ressentit se fit alors plus doux et apaisa sa souffrance. "Shouyou!" Le roux se retourna alors pour voir Kei et Yamaguchi se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui, les villageois étant occupés à contempler le souverain des glaces.

Tobio fronça les sourcils. Vu la façon dont ce petit regardait ce géant à lunettes, cela risquait de lui compliquer les choses. Il ne lui fallait aucune distraction susceptible de le pousser à s'échapper du palais.

Shouyou fut sur le point de descendre quand une paire de lèvres touchèrent les siennes. Ce baiser n'avait rien de doux. Il imposait quelque chose qui le prit au coeur.

Shouyou se vit avec Kei, assis contre un arbre, tous deux en train de lire paisiblement un livre main dans la main. Le roux posa délicatement la tête sur l'épaule du plus grand qui lui sourit tendrement quand une violente bourrasque enneigée souffla, transformant Kei en statue de glace.

Kei?

Et pas seulement lui.

Il vit Yamaguchi, sa famille, Ukai-sensei et tous les villageois subirent le même sort.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Les statues de glace disparurent sous des yeux en même temps que des larmes coulèrent sur ses yeux.

Il se retrouva dans le noir le plus total, son oeil droit devenant d'un bleu acier, une fleur se glace fleurissant au fond de son coeur.

Kei fixait la scène devant lui, interdit. Shouyou se faisait embrasser par un omega qui lui était inconnu mais qui l'énerva d'emblée. Il émit une odeur d'intimidation lorsqu'il vit des larmes s'écouler sur les joues du roux et qui devinrent à sa grande peur, des petites rivières cristalissées. Sa senteur fit fuir les alphas autour de lui à l'exception de Yamaguchi qui tremblait nerveusement tout en contemplant l'être des glaces avec tristesse puis il courut vers le chariot pour ramener Shouyou au village.

Tobio rompit le baiser en regardant l'alpha qui se précipitait vers lui pour prendre le petit. Il le repoussa légèrement en invoquant un petit souffle froid. "Cela ne sert à rien, déclara-t-il d'une voix dénuée d'émotion.

Kei ne voulut rien entendre et revint à la charge en prenant l'omega roux pour le faire sortir du traineau quand celui-ci se réveilla. "Ah tu es réveillé, Shouy..." Il s'interrompit en croisant deux prunelles de couleur différente. Si celle de gauche avait toujours cette jolie teinte ambrée, celle de droite avait viré au bleu-gris. Mais ce n'était rien face au son de sa voix méconnaissable tant elle était atone. "Qui es-tu?"

Shouyou l'avait oublié.

Tobio regarda l'alpha qui recula lentement face à cette découverte. Cela l'indifférait, souhaitant rentrer dans son château et surtout fuir le regard que lui lancèrent deux petites prunelles noires au loin. Cela lui provoquait un sentiment étrange et effrayant. Non, il devait partir. "Allons-y, ordonna-t-il à ses loups qui s'envolèrent dans le ciel, laissant derrière eux une trainée de petits cristaux irisés.

Yamaguchi vit son ami serrer les poings lorsque le traineau disparut au loin. Il savait que Tsukki se sentait impuissant et que cela l'énervait. Lui-même se demandait pourquoi cet omega faisait ça, il lui avait semblé entrevoir un profond désespoir dans ses yeux bleus. "Allons voir Ukai-san, suggèra-t-il, il saura nous aider à le retrouver."

Kei hocha la tête. Cela ne servirait à rien de foncer tête baissée s'il ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire.

"Voilà, j'ai trouvé, déclara le vieil Ikkei en consultant un ouvrage ancien, ce livre narre l'histoire des Reines des neiges.

\- Ce n'était donc pas une légende?, s'enquit Tadashi.

\- Non, elle a toujours veillé et protégé notre village bien que personne ne l'ait vue...Jusqu'à maintenant du moins même si c'est un roi, répondit le bibliothécaire, la lignée de la Reine des Neiges est constituée d'omegas féminins qui peuvent concevoir leurs enfants sans avoir recours à un alpha. A mon avis, celui que vous venez de voir est le premier omega masculin à naitre de la lignée.

\- Pourquoi ce Roi des Neiges a-t-il enlevé Shouyou, alors?, demanda Kei dont la voix exprimait une certaine impatience, c'est un omega comme lui, non?

\- J'y viens, poursuivit le bibliothécaire, alors, la lignée de la Reine des Neiges souffre d'une malédiction provenant d'un artefact très ancien appelé le miroir de la distorsion : si quelqu'un touche un fragment de ce miroir, sa personnalité s'inversera. Ce qui a de bon en lui deviendra mauvais.

\- Cela explique le comportement étrange de Shouyou, comprit Kei, mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi ce Roi des glaces a fait en sorte qu'il souffre.

\- A cause de la malédiction, fit Ukai dont la mine s'était assombrie, la situation est plus complexe que tu ne le penses.

\- Comment la briser?, demanda Tadashi. Il fut préoccupé à la fois par l'état de Hinata et celui de ce roi si malheureux.

\- Le livre parle d'une goutte d'éternité, répondit Ukai, de toute façon, le mieux serait que vous alliez le voir directement mais avec l'hiver qui s'étend à perte de vue, cela sera impossible d'atteindre son royaume, il réfléchit un moment, je connais un jeune magicien vivant non loin d'ici, sur une jetée située au bout du fleuve. Il pourra certainement user de sa magie pour affaiblir les forces de l'hiver.

\- Alors ne perdons pas de temps, s'empressa de dire Kei, je pars demander à mon frère s'il ne peut pas me passer son bateau de pêche. Merci Ukai-san.

\- Attends, Tsukki, je vais avec toi, fit Tadashi en le rejoignant lorsqu'il fut sur le seuil.

\- Et saluez mon petit-fils si vous le croisez, cria Ukai-san quand ils furent sur le point de partir. Cet idiot de Keishin avait préféré tenter l'aventure dans le grand nord avec son compagnon au lieu de rester avec la famille au village.

Cependant, le vieil homme espérait de tout coeur que Tsukishima et Yamaguchi arriveraient à sauver le petit Hinata et le Roi des Neiges. Le protecteur du village était autant à plaindre que leur ami.

Tobio déambulait dans le palais de cristal en admirant les statues de glace décorant le couloir. Certaines étaient ses ancêtres, d'autres les personnes que celles-ci avaient sacrifié pour survivre. Il s'arrêta devant une représentant une femme au visage doux et paisible.

Sa mère.

Le Roi des Neiges se demandait sans cesse s'il y avait une manière de briser cette malédiction sans avoir à tuer une personne innocente. Il avait beau recherché dans tous les ouvrages présents dans la bibliothèque royale, aucun ne mentionnait une quelconque solution.

A part cette curieuse histoire de goutte d'éternité.

Tobio repartit dans la salle du trône pour s'apercevoir que l'omega qu'il avait capturé avait terminé sa lecture.

Les fragments du cristal l'avaient apparament rendu avide de connaissances au point qu'il s'amusait à citer tout ce qu'il avait appris sans aucune joie de vivre, ce qui était normal. La fleur de cristal fleurissait petit à petit dans son coeur en aspirant ses émotions et lorsqu'elle l'éclorera, elle absorberait celle présente dans le coeur de Tobio et métamorphoserait le pauvre omega roux en statue de glace.

Certes, le Roi des glaces aurait la vie sauve mais au prix d'une autre vie.

Il rejoignit le petit roux qui regardait le paysage à travers le balcon sans mot dire. Ses lèvres étaient devenues légèrement bleutées tout comme le bout de ses ongles. Ses gestes avaient la raideur d'un automate et lorsqu'il le fixa, il ne vit aucune émotion transparaitre dans son regard aux nuances chaudes et froides.

Alors pourquoi avait-il l'air si mélancolique lorsqu'il avait regardé dehors?

Shouyou se posait exactement la même question. Il aimait ce palais de glace et l'amoncellement de savoir présent dans les livres qu'il avait lu pourtant, il ressentit un vide.

La douleur glaçante qui parasitait son coeur l'empêcha cependant de penser davantage, lui donnant à la place une irrépressible envie de dormir.

Kei et Tadashi accostèrent à la jetée située non loin de l'écluse servant de frontière au lac. Son frère Akiteru lui avait d'emblée confié le bateau de pêche en entendant la nouvelle et lui avait demandé de bien faire attention comme à son habitude. Il avait toujours tendance à le surprotéger.

Tadashi admira la forêt lorsqu'ils mirent le pied à terre. Elle n'avait rien d'une forêt hivernale, les arbres fleurissaient, il y eut même de l'herbe fraiche et des fleurs que l'on ne trouvait qu'au printemps. "Mais où est-on tombé?, se demanda-t-il non sans être un peu effrayé par ce lieu enchanteur mais étrange. Kei ne dit mot et s'engouffra dans les bois après avoir attaché le bâteau de pêche à un petit poteau près sur la rive, preuve que cette région était habitée. De toute manière, il n'avait qu'une pensée en tête : retrouver Shouyou et le sauver des griffes de ce glaçon vivant.

Yamaguchi et lui arrivèrent dans une clairière où se trouvait une maison décorée de fleurs aussi bien sur les murs d'un rouge ancien que sur la toiture en tuiles marrons. Cette bâtisse correspondait bien à la bâtisse décrite par Ukai-san. "Nous sommes arrivés, fit le blond en frappant à la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un homme aux courts cheveux noirs aux prunelles sombres mais bienveillantes. L'odeur de pivoine que les deux alphas sentirent attestait qu'il s'agissait d'un omega. "Bonjour, les salua-t-il avec un sourire, que me vaut la visite de deux alphas? Je reçois rarement des visiteurs ici.

\- Etes-vous Chikara Ennoshita, le magicien des fleurs ensorcelées?, demanda quand même Kei.

\- Le seul et unique, répondit le noiraud en faisant une légère courbette, et mes fleurs ne sont pas ensorcelées, ce sont juste de grandes commères, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire, vous pouvez entrer, ainsi vous m'expliquerez ce qui vous amène, messieurs...

\- Kei Tsukishima et voici Tadashi Yamaguchi.

\- Enchanté, déclara poliment Yamaguchi.

\- De même, renchérit Chikara en les laissant entrer dans un salon décoré de motifs floraux et d'entrelas de lierre, allons dans le jardin."

Kei se dit que le jardin plairait à Shouyou avec toutes ces fleurs diverses et variées qui racontaient des histoires quoique, certaines, comme celles évoquées par les jacinthes étaient fort lugubres. "Les fleurs racontent les souvenirs de vies perdues, expliqua Ennoshita en buvant une tasse de thé tout en en faisant téléporter sur la table pour ses deux invités, et n'écoutez pas le narcisse, c'est un vrai farceur."

Le blond avait plutôt les yeux rivés sur le bouton d'or qui lui rappelait un petit soleil. Le visage souriant de Shouyou lui vint en tête.

Shouyou.

"Bon, dites-moi pourquoi vous voulez me voir."

La voix d'Ennoshita le coupa dans ses pensées tandis que Tadashi lui raconta ce qui s'était passé pour Hinata. Chikara les regarda tour à tour en sondant leur coeur : l'un voulait sauver un ami très cher à son coeur et l'autre, bien qu'il voulut aussi sauver ce dernier, semblait inquiet pour son confrère le Roi des glaces. Avec cet alpha, cela pourrait fonctionner."Donc c'est le vieil Ukai qui vous envoie? Bon, je vais vous apporter mon aide bien que j'y trouve aussi mon compte, je l'avoue."

\- Comment ça?, s'enquit Tadashi pendant que Kei but sa tasse de thé.

\- Je dois ramener un jeune alpha fougueux à sa grande soeur qui vit dans un petit royaume situé non loin d'ici et j'étais en plein préparatifs pour mon voyage quand vous êtes venus, expliqua Chikara en cueillant le petit bouton d'or, nous devrons passer par là pour rejoindre le palais de l'hiver éternel, il insuffla un petit souffle d'énergie qui se matérialisa en petites boules de lumière qui s'élevèrent au ciel, voilà, avec ça, les forces du printemps affaibliront celles de l'hiver bien que cela ne soit que de courte durée."

Kei eut l'impression que cet Ennoshita était bien plus qu'un simple magicien mais il préféra ne rien lui demander. Sauver Shouyou restait toujours en tête de ses préoccupations. Il savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas s'il le perdait. "On le retrouvera, Tsukki, le rassura Yamaguchi.

Le blond l'espérait du fond du coeur, souhaitant de nouveau entendre son rire empli de gaieté.

Le magicien les mena donc un peu plus loin de la forêt une fois qu'ils eurent quitté sa maison. Il y eut en effet une lourde porte en pierre nichée dans le creux d'un grand arbre où se tenait un homme aux courts cheveux gris et aux yeux noisettes et possédant des ailes noires allant de pair avec les habits qu'il portait: "Bonjour, Ennoshita, le salua-t-il, tu as retrouvé Tanaka?

\- Bonjour, Sugawara-san, salua Chikara à son tour avant de lui raconter, j'étais sur le point de partir le chercher quand ces deux alphas sont arrivés, poursuivit-il en désignant Tsukishima et Yamaguchi, le Roi des Neiges a enlevé un des leurs.

\- Je vois, se rembrunit Sugawara, c'est bien triste. Je vais vous ouvrir la porte, déclara-t-il en tirant un levier en pierre, la Reine vous fera certainement passer.

\- Merci, Sugawara-san, dit Chikara avant de demander, au fait, Sawamura n'est pas avec toi?

\- Mon cher et tendre est parti me chercher à manger, répondit Koushi en lui souriant joyeusement, il faut dire qu'avec le petit qui est en route, ajouta-t-il en se caressant le ventre, je meurs de faim.

\- Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part alors, fit le magicien tandis qu'il franchit le seuil avec Kei et Tadashi, et félicitations pour votre enfant à naitre.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas."

Tadashi et Kei suivirent donc Ennoshita dans un petit tunnel en pierre seulement illuminé par quelques torches : "Sugawara et Sawamura sont les descendants des principales familles de dames corneilles gardiennes de ce royaume, relata Chikara au fur et à mesure qu'ils avancèrent dans le tunnel, nous sommes bientôt arrivés."


	2. Chapitre 2

Une fois le tunnel franchi, Tadashi s'émerveilla en voyant la cité dont la neige fondue avait laissé place à des petites fleurs qui poussaient entre les dalles des pavés. Kei trouvait d'ailleurs ce phénomène étrange. Cela provenait certainement du pouvoir d'Ennoshita. "La reine ne va pas être contente quand elle va voir ça mais bon, commenta Chikara en regardant la ville ensoleillée, c'est un cas d'urgence. Allons au château."

Pendant ce temps, la reine Kiyoko admirait le paysage printanier qui avait envahi la cité depuis sa chambre. Elle savait qu'Ennoshita-kun était derrière tout ça et elle espérait que le Roi des plantes avait une bonne explication à lui fournir.

Un petit et mignon babillage la tira de sa refléxion, ses lèvres se formant en un doux sourire. Sa compagne Hitoka était dans le lit en train d'allaiter tranquillement leur enfant. Ses traits étaient légèrement tirés par la fatigue. "Hitoka-chan, je vais mettre Orika dans son berceau, déclara-t-elle en regardant la blonde tapoter doucement le dos du bébé pour le faire digérer.

Hitoka lui tendit leur enfant en lui offrant un doux sourire et regarda sa compagne bercer leur fille avec tendresse. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'elle avait mis Orika au monde et malgré sa fatigue, elle fut heureuse de voir leur fille en bonne santé. De plus, Kiyoko était souvent près d'elle même si cela l'inquiétait un peu par rapport aux obligations que la femme alpha avait en tant que reine.

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte lorsque Kiyoko mit le bébé dans le berceau présent à coté du grand lit à baldaquin. "Entrez." Michimiya entra alors dans la chambre : "Kiyoko-sama, Ennoshita-san vous attend à la salle de trône.

\- J'y vais de ce pas, déclara le reine pour ensuite embrasser sa compagne sur le front, je ne serai pas longue, Hitoka-chan.

\- Je vais me reposer un peu, Kiyoko, la rassura la blonde en lui adressant un sourire épuisé, tu peux prendre tout ton temps."

La reine hocha la tête et la laissa s'allonger tout en la couvrant lentement. Elle quitta ensuite la pièce non sans contempler le visage endormi de son aimée.

Kei admira la salle du trone certes dépouillée mais possédant une certaine èlégance. Les habitants de ce royaume étaient fort paisibles et respectaient leur souveraine qui arriva avec celle qu'Ennoshita-san avait présenté comme la chancellière de cette dernière, Michimiya-san.

Tadashi fut ébahi par la prestance qui émanait de la reine dont les cheveux noirs tombaient sur les épaules nues et dont la longue robe mauve mettait en valeur la carnation pâle de sa peau. Ses yeux bleus-gris, cachés derrière une paire de lunettes, les jaugeaient silencieusement avant de se radoucir.

Peut-être ne pressentait-elle aucun danger. "Bonjour, Ennoshita-kun, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le trône, puis-je savoir pourquoi le Roi des plantes a fait renaitre le printemps plus tôt qud prévu? Souhaites-tu déclarer la guerre au Roi des glaces?"

Autant Tadashi fut étonné de cette révélation autant Kei ne fut guère surpris. Il s'en doutait un peu, à vrai dire. Chikara se mit alors à raconter leur histoire tout en s'excusant de ce déséquilibre. Kiyoko hocha la tête et se leva. Si le Roi des plantes souhaitait mener ces deux-là chez le Roi des neiges, ce n'était pas pour sauver uniquement l'omega que Tobio-sama avait enlevé.

Un des alphas était la clé.

"Bien, fit-elle en se levant, je vais vous mener au portail menant dans la région du Grand Nord. Faites attention aux brigands, par contre."

Kei et Tadashi se demandèrent pourquoi Ennoshita eut un petit rire face à cette allusion.

Au même moment, dans le palais de cristal, Tobio s'était avachi sur le trône, le corps prit d'une petite fièvre. Ennoshita avait user de ses pouvoirs pour affaiblir les siens au vu de la prairie verdoyante présente dehors à la place d'une plaine perpètuellement enneigé. Quelque chose lui disait que l'alpha qui avait voulu reprendre l'omega qu'il maintenait captif s'était lancé à sa poursuite.

Une partie de lui espérait que son ami serait avec lui lorsqu'ils viendraient au château car il se doutait que ces deux alphas arriveraient à leur fin. Cependant, même si le Roi des plantes avait fait appel au printemps, cela n'était que temporaire, de même que lorsqu'ils viendraient au château l'omega serait probablement figé à l'état de statue.

Tobio partit d'ailleurs le voir à la bibliothèque. Shouyou s'était endormi au beau milieu d'une pile de livres, ses lèvres virant au violet. Le Roi des glaces contempla la fleur de cristal qui se formait sur son torse tout en lui effleurant la joue de sa main.

Elle était glacée.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Kei, Tadashi et Chikara grimpèrent la pente ascendante menant au Grand Nord. Le Roi des plantes avait salué Kiyoko et s'était excusé auprès des deux alphas pour leur avoir caché qui il était vraiment. Au fond de lui, le noiraud aurait préféré naitre en tant qu'omega normal et non en tant qu'omega des saisons et nul doute que Kageyma devait certainement penser la même chose.

Kei avançait silencieusement tout en tempérant son impatience. La neige avait fait place à la verdure autour d'eux et Ennoshita les avait prévenu, Yamaguchi et lui que ce n'était que temporaire. Il fallait donc se dêpêcher. Ils continuèrent leur chemin avant d'être bloqué par un homme un peu plus petit que le blond mais plus imposant par sa carrure massive. Un alpha sans aucun doute. Sa chevelure brune mi-longue fut attachée en demi-queue et la petite barbe sur son menton le vieillissait. Par contre, Tadashi et Kei furent abasourdis par son attitude, timorée au possible.

"Euuh, bafouilla-t-il en les fuyant du regard, v-vous ê-êtes sur le t-territoire des b-brigands d-du Nord, p-payez ou...

\- Asahi-san, je vais m'en occuper, déclara une voix derrière le brigand, tu es beaucoup trop gentil."

Ledit Asahi partit pour laisser place à un alpha chauve qui les regardait d'un air mauvais. "Alors, comme vient de vous dire mon ami, vous devez payer pour aller au Grand Nord et vous avez interêt à le..." Il s'arrêta en voyant Ennoshita qui le salua de la main avec un petit sourire courtois mais très inquiétant : "Bonjour, Ryûnosuke. Cela faisait longtemps.

\- Ah, Chikara, fit Ryûnosuke en se grattant la tête, je me disais bien que le printemps était arrivé un peu trop tôt. Quel bon vent t'amène?

\- Saeko veut te revoir, répondit le Roi du printemps dont le sourire s'élargit sous les yeux effrayés du brigand, mais tout d'abord amène-moi à ton chef. Nous devons parler d'une situation urgente qui concerne les deux alphas derrière moi.

\- Ok mais ne dis pas à ma grande soeur que je suis là.

\- Nous verrons ça."

Ryûnosuke les guida jusqu'à un campement rempli de pigeons. Chikara avait expliqué sur le chemin que le brigand et lui se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et que c'était lui l'alpha qu'il recherchait. "Ta soeur avait raison en disant que tu avais de très mauvaises fréquentations mais combien même tu te serais éloigné de moi, ton odeur me permettra toujours de te retrouver.

\- Oh, ça va, maugréa le brigand en rougissant légèrement, et puis ne juge pas Noya-san sans le connaitre. Il est super sympa."

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit campement situé au flanc de la montage et composé de tentes et d'un feu avec une broche où y était attachée une petite marmite. Des pigeons s'étaient posés au sommet d'une tente qui s'ouvrit : "Franchement, Asahi, il faudrait que tu t'imposes plus devant les voyageurs, fit un omega de petite taille aux cheveux bruns qui en sortit, sinon comment veux-tu qu'on ait de quoi manger? Ah, Ryu, te revoilà?, s'enquit-il en voyant son ami brigand avant de regarder les trois inconnus derrière lui d'un oeil méfiant, et c'est qui eux?

\- Ben, répondit Ryûnosuke avec gêne, il y a Chikara qui est avec moi et...

\- Ah oui, ton fiancé omega qui a des pouvoirs, c'est ça?, s'enquit le chef des brigands pendant que Ryûnosuke tréssaillit en voyant le sourire de Chikara, tu en as tellement parlé que je pensais que tu l'avais inventé.

\- Pourtant j'existe vraiment, répondit le Roi du printemps en posant la main sur l'épaule de Tanaka qui fuit son regard, et je ne me souviens pas d'avoir été fiancé avec toi.

\- C'est juste un projet d'avenir, grommela Ryûnosuke, et dis que tu n'en as pas envie."

Chikara lui répondit par un baiser sur sa joue. "Ce serait bien que tu retournes voir ta soeur.

\- Ok, j'ai compris. Au fait, voici Noya-san.

\- Je m'appelle Yû Nishinoya, omega chef des brigands et ami des pigeons, se présenta ce dernier, et puis nous ne faisons rien de mal à part extorquer un peu de nourriture aux voyageurs qui passent par ici quoiqu'ils sont rares cet hiver glacial. Heureusement que mon compagnon Asahi est là pour me garder au chaud, fit-il fièrement en désignant le grand alpha brun de tout à l'heure qui rougit à l'allusion. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en regardant le paysage où il ne restait que très peu de neige, c'est bizarre que l'on soit arrivé au printemps si vite."

Chikara eut un rire gêné sous le regard interrogateur de Ryûnosuke.

Nishinoya regarda ensuite Kei et Tadashi :"Et qui sont ces deux alphas?" Ce fut au tour de Kei de prendre la parole :"Je suis Tsukishima et lui c'est Yamaguchi. Nous sommes à la recherche du palais de cristal afin de sauver quelqu'un qui m'est cher, expliqua-t-il d'une voix qu'il n'espérait pas empressé, la reine Kiyoko nous a dit de passer par ici.

-Ah vous avez vu Kiyoko-sama?, s'enquit joyeusement Yû, je suis un de ses plus grands fans même si Asahi reste le numéro un dans mon coeur, poursuivit-il en prenant son compagnon par la taille.

\- Yû, voyons, fit timidement ce dernier.

\- Je le suis aussi, renchérit Ryûnosuke, et je trouve que Yacchan et elle forment un très beau couple. En tous cas, continua-t-il en s'adressant à Kei et Tadashi, vous êtes partis voir Kageyama, le Roi des glaces?

\- Kageyama?, questionna Tadashi.

\- Oui, répondit Chikara, son vrai nom est Tobio Kageyama. J'espère qu'il sera conciliant quand vous le verrez. Je vais rester ici afin d'user de ma magie suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il ne vous barre pas la route. Cela me permettra aussi de garder Ryûnosuke à l'oeil.

\- A la bonne heure, maugréa l'interessé, bien qu'il fut heureux au fond de lui que Chikara reste ici avec lui.

\- Pas de souci, dit Yû tandis qu'un pigeon se mit sur son épaule, je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à la hutte d' Ukai-san et de Take-chan. Ils vivent tous près du chateau de Kageyama et je suis sûr qu'ils vous aideront.

\- Ukai...Comme le vieil Ukai du village?, se demanda Tadashi.

\- Cela doit être son petit-fils, déclara Kei en remontant ses lunettes, il nous a demandé de lui passer le bonjour de sa part.

\- Ah oui, c'est juste.

\- Bon, si on doit sauver votre ami, on n'a pas de temps à perdre, répliqua Yû, Ryu, Asahi, je vous confie la garde du campement.

\- Compte sur nous, fit Ryûnosuke pendant que le chef des brigands embrassa son compagnon.

\- Fais attention à toi, Yû, dit Asahi une fois le baiser rompu.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Asahi, le rassura l'omega brun, je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps."

Kei et Tadashi suivirent donc le chef des brigands au fin fond des montagnes où l'hiver se faisait encore sentir en dépit du printemps qui y régnait. Le blond savait que ce temps ne serait que provisoire et préféra se hâter davantage, l'angoisse envahissant son coeur au fur et à mesure que Yamaguchi et lui se rapprochèrent du royaume du Roi des glaces.

Tiens bon, Shouyou. J'arrive.

Ils arrivèrent ainsi jusqu'à un petit hameau de pêcheurs situé près d'un lac au moment où la nuit tomba. "Nous y sommes, fit Yû, la maison d'Ukai-san est à l'autre bout du village. Suivez-moi."Kei et Tadashi longèrent l'unique rue en compagnie du chef des brigands qui s'arrêta devant une petite maison en bois où il frappa à la porte. "Oui?, grommela un homme aux cheveux blonds avant de demander l'air surpris :"C'est toi, Nishinoya? Tu as quitté ron campement?

\- J'amène avec moi deux alphas qui viennent de loin. Ils ont besoin d'aller au château du Roi des Neiges de toute urgence.

\- Il vaut mieux attendre le lendemain, fit la voix plus douce d'un homme qui arriva derrière Ukai, et vous pouvez rentrer dans notre maison. Vous n'allez pas rester debout dehors alors qu'il fait nuit."

Kei, Tadashi et Yû rentrèrent dans la demeure où Takeda-san les accueillit. Le blond fit aindi connaissance avec le petit-fils du bibliothécaire, un alpha bourru qui avait préféré voyager dans d'autres contrées au lieu de rester dans le village. Bien que le vieil Ukai lui avait maintes fois reproché de partir, là il ne l'avait pas regretté puisqu'il avait fait la connaissance d'Ittetsu Takeda, un modeste pêcheur omega en plus d'être lui aussi passionné par les livres comme son grand-père. Il était d'ailleurs devenu son compagnon. "Je vais vous confier à chacun un renne, déclara Keishin durant le repas que leur avait servi Ittetsu, ils vous conduiront au royaume de glace très rapidement.

\- Mais tout d'abord, vous devez vous reposer, leur proposa Takeda, en débarassant la table, vous n'en serez que mieux rétabli et toi, Nishinoya-kun, ajouta-t-au chef des brigands, je vais te donner quelques poissons à partzger avec Azumane-kun et Tanaka-kun. Il faudrait que vous arrêtiez le banditisme, cela ne vous apportera que du soucis. Pense à l'enfant qu'il est possible que tu aies avec ton compagnon."

Yû se rembrunit. Takeda-san avait raison après tout. Il pouvait très bien arrêter ce mode de vie et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il laissait Ryu tout seul. Il avait un fiancé. "J'y réfléchirai."

Kei et Tadashi remercièrent leurs hôtes ainsi que Nishinoya avant de gagner la chambre que leur offrait Takeda-san pour la nuit. Le blond dormit sur la paillasse, laissant le lit à Yamaguchi. Tous deux révèrent de la personne qu'ils aimaient.

L'un voulait à tout prix sauver l'omega qui avait toujours été dans sa vie.

L'autre voulait essayer de libérer l'omega majestueux qu'il avait toujours eu envie de rencontrer.

Le lendemain, les deux alphas partirent après avoir saluè le couple et le chef des brigands. Ils essayèrent de passer outre le fait qu'ils montaient à dos de rennes et poursuivirent le voyage jusqu'à arriver à un immense palais recouvert d'un cristal translucide. Tadashi était subjugué par sa splendeur et Kei en était aussi admiratif. La plaine présente autour commençait à se recouvrir rapidement de givre. Le pouvoir d'Ennoshita perdait en puissance. "Dépêchons-nous."

Tadashi hocha la tête, son coeur anticipant sa rencontre avec le Roi des glaces.

Tobio somnolait, assis sur son trône de cristal. Il ressentit ses forces revenir au fur et à mesure que la fleur de cristal absorbait le pouvoir du fragment de miroir emprisonné dans son coeur. Au moins, il serait libéré pendant un court moment tout en sachant que le miroir de distorsion se reformerait lorsqu'il mettrait au monde une héritière.

Des bruits de pas le tirèrent de sa rêverie. Deux personnes coururent vers lui, dont une dont il reconnaissait l'apaisante odeur de sapin. Les deux amis de Shouyou. Ils voulaient certainement le récupérer. Tobio n'allait pas les en empêcher, c'était trop tard maintenant.

Le Roi des glaces regardait à la place les nouveaux arrivants avec une profonde lassitude. S'il devait pas rester en vie afin de perdurer la lignée, il n'aurait pas capturer ce petit omega et se serait laisser mourir à son tour mais il n'avait pas le choix. Cela dit, même si ce blond qui le fusillait du regard l'énervait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Cet omega roux semblait lui être très cher. "Le petit est dans une des chambres, déclara-t-il en invoquant une petit flocon d'un blanc lumineux, il vous suffira de suivre le flocon."

Kei n'eut pas le temps de se mettre en colère. Vu la réaction du souverain, le blond sentait que cela le pesait de faire ça et il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser.

Il devait retrouver Shouyou.

Tadashi resta dans la salle du trône. Le Roi des Neiges était en face de lui maintenant et l'alpha ne put s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique, d'une élégance classique. "Tu ne veux pas suivre ton ami?, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part, fit timidement Tadashi, mais je souhaitais vous voir. J'ai toujours eu envie de rencontrer la Reine des Neiges et en vous voyant, je ne le regrette pas. Même si vous êtes un roi au lieu d'une reine, vous êtes magnifique.

-Euh...Merci, répondit Tobio en rougissant légèrement avant de se rembrunir, mais tu me trouveras moins magnifique quand ton ami mourra.

\- Pourquoi faire ça?, demanda Tadashi en s'approchant de lui, je sais que votre lignée souffre d'une malédiction mais...

\- Une de mes ancêtres voulait asseoir sa puissance sur le monde, expliqua alors Tobio, elle a demandé à un démon un objet susceptible de réaliser son souhait. Le miroir de la distorsion inverse les émotions mais un beau jour, la Reine des neiges avide de pouvoir à briser le miroir et un des fragments s'est logé dans son coeur. Le démon est revenu en lui déclarant que si elle ne gêlait pas le coeur d'un autre en usant des fragments du miroir, elle deviendrai une statue de glace. Inutile de te dire que non seulement la malédiction est brisée de manière provisoire mais qu'en plus, elle passe de générations en générations. Je..., il baissa les yeux de honte, je dois assurer ma descendance avant tout et..."

Tadashi le serra dans ses bras en souhaitant lui transmettre ainsi ses sentiments à l'égard de cet omega si fascinant. "On trouvera une solution pour vous sauver tous les deux."

Tobio savoura l'étreinte bien chaude et réconfortante tout en humant l'odeur de l'alpha. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait de la chaleur humaine et c'était très agré n'osait pas lui raconter cette histoire de "goutte d'éternité", jugeant ça trop ridicule.

Kei suivit la sphère qui le mena à une chambre envahie par le cristal. Shouyou s'y trouvait, allongé dans un lit de glace, la peau ayant pris une teinte légèrement bleutée. "Shouyou..."

Le blond contempla le corps avant d'effleurer de sa main tremblante la joue glacée du roux. "Non." Une fleur de glace semblait émerger de son coeur."Reveille-toi."

Il ne voulait pas le croire, il refusait de voir l'évidence en étreignant le corps gelé contre lui. Shouyou pouvait pas être mort, ce Shouyou si joyeux qui illuminait sa vie, celui qu'il aimait de tout son coeur. Des sanglots lui parvirent tout comme des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. "Non, je ne veux pas que tu meurs."

La fleur de glace fondit au contact des larmes tout comme le corps du roux reprit pregressivement des couleurs. Un battement de coeur le calma. Puis une voix aigue familière à la fois confuse et inquiète. Une senteur de vanille se fit émettre. "Kei, pourquoi tu pleures?" Les yeux mordorés croisèrent de nouveau de l'ambre et uniquement de l'ambre. "Pourquoi je suis...?"

Kei l'enlaça encore plus en respirant ses doux effluves. Shouyou était vivant par il ne savait quel miracle et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Le roux rendit son étreinte, un peu perdu. Il se souvint juste d'un homme étrange qui l'avait embrassé, d'ailleurs..."Kei, murmura-t-il en dégageant légèrement de l'étreinte du plus grand.

Le blond lui adressa un regard interrogateur lorsqu'il enleva les larmes du bout des doigts tout en lui souriant amoureusement. Le baiser qui suivit le surprit un peu mais il y répondit tendrement avant de le prendre de nouveau dans ses bras en plongeant les doigts dans les mèches rousses.

Ils furent heureux d'être de nouveau ensemble et décidèrent en pensée de ne plus jamais se quitter.

Tobio et Tadashi se trouvaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, l'alpha assis sur les genoux de l'omega quand le noiraud sentit son corps refroidir soudainement, l'extrémité de ses doigts devenant aussi raides qu'une... Je suis en train de devenir une statue de glace mais comment...? Tadashi le remarqua aussi. Cela voulait dire que Tsukki avait réussi à sauver Hinata mais Tobio en paya le prix et ça il ne le souhaitait pas, surtout pas en croisant ses yeux bleus résignés. "La lignée des Reines des Neiges s'éteindra avec moi, fit-il un sourire désabusé aux lèvres tandis que son corps se changea progressivement en glace, c'est dommage, j'aurais voulu te connaitre mieux, Tadashi et dis aussi à tes amis que je suis déso..." Tadashi le coupa en posant son doigt sur les lèvres gelées.

Voir le Roi des glaces ainsi lui fit mal, cela lui fendit le coeur. Il ne put s'empêcher de verser des larmes, impuissant face à la situation. L'alpha voulait tellement le sauver. Tobio leva son bras qui se raidissait de plus en plus afin de lui caresser la joue pour retirer ses larmes. Il n'avait pas à pleurer après ce qu'il avait fait à ses amis, il ne le méritait pas.

Une larme tomba sur son coeur.

Une douce chaleur envahit tout son être, faisant fondre la glace qui menaçait de le geler.

Alors c'était ça, la goutte d'éternité. Une larme d'amour sincère.

Les Reines des Neiges ne connaissaient pas cette émotion, même quand elles élevaient leur enfant, elles lui apprenaient à supprimer leurs sentiments. Le Roi des glaces sentit le fragment présent au fond de lui se dissolver et disparaitre. Tadashi eut un moment de surprise en sentant Tobio le serrer tout contre lui. Il n'était plus du tout froid, "Merci de m'avoir sauvé, Tadashi, lui dit en un murmure, tu as brisé la malédiction.

\- Mais comment?, le questionna Tadashi, à la fois surpris et heureux.

\- En m'aimant tout simplement, répondit le souverain en lui donnant un baiser, merci."

Ils s'enlacèrent amoureusement quand Kei et Shouyou entrèrent dans la salle du trône. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait subir ça, s'excusa Tobio auprès de Shouyou après avoir rompu l'étreinte de Tadashi, je...

\- Kei m'a expliqué pour la malédiction et tout est bien qui finit bien maintenant. Je suis toujours vivant et c'est tout ce qui compte, fit le roux en haussant les épaules, en tous cas, ajouta-t-il à Kei, tu vois que la Reine des Neiges existe. Je te l'avais bien dit.

\- Le Roi des Neiges, rectifia Kei en lui prenant tendrement la main, il est temps de rentrer.

\- Je vais vous faire téléporter jusqu'à votre village, fit Tobio en invoquant une petite bourrasque de sa main.

-Je vais rester encore un peu ici, déclara Tadashi en se levant des genoux de Tobio, si cela ne vous dérange pas, poursuivit-il à l'adresse du roi.

\- Pas le moins de monde, le rassura Tobio en lui offrant un petit sourire avant de dire à Shouyou et Kei, accrochez-vous, la bourrasque souffle fort."

Le roux et le blond se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se laissant emporter par le vent hivernal jusqu'à leur village.

Un mois plus tard, l'hiver revint de plus belle mais se fit plus doux pour le plus grand bonheur des habitants du village. Tadashi fréquentait davantage le Roi des glaces, celui-ci venant de temps en temps le voir et aussi pour saluer Shouyou avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié au grand dam de Kei ou l'amener au chateau où ils profitèrent de petits moments en amoureux.

Nishinoya avait emménagé dans le village avec Asahi à la grande surprise de Kei et Tadashi et Ryûnosuke coulait maintenant des jours heureux avec Ennoshita dans la demeure de ce dernier pour le plaisir de sa grande soeur et le vieil Ukai eut la bonne nouvelle qu'il serait bientôt arrière-grand-père, le compagnon de son petit-fils attendant un enfant.

Pour Shouyou, cette aventure lui avait permis non seulement de lier de nouvelles amitiés avec Tobio et Noya-san et surtout de se rapprocher de Kei.

Le blond ne le lâchait presque plus d'une semelle depuis ce qui lui était arrivé mais ils s'amusèrent tous deux à faire de la luge ou à lire des livres ensemble mais ce qu'ils aimaient par-dessus tout, c'était de patiner sous la nuit étoilée comme ils le faisaient maintenant.

Kei eut un petit rire en voyant Shouyou à deux doigts de se gameller sur la piste gelée. "Tu fonces toujours trop vite, lui reprocha gentiment Kei en l'aidant à tenir debout.

\- Je sais, marmonna Shouyou en faisant la moue, je vais patiner plus doucement."

Le blond lui adressa un tendre sourire en les faisant doucement tournoyer. "Une petite danse?" Le roux hocha la tête avec un grand sourire. Tous deux tournèrent ainsi sur la glace en une petite valse improvisée avant de s'arrêter pour admirer les étoiles qui scintillaient dans le ciel. Kei les admira un moment avant de contempler le visage émerveillé de l'omega.

Leurs odeurs s'étaient mêlées durant leur danse en une douce et gourmande senteur vanille-chocolat et là, il céda à l'envie de gouter les douces lèvres du plus petit. Shouyou répondit au baiser en enlaçant Kei par la taille avant de le rompre pour plonger son regard dans les prunelles mordorées qui le couvèrent avec amour. "Je t'aime Kei, murmura-t-il avant de se blottir contre l'alpha tout content de sentir sa fragrance chocolatée.

\- Moi aussi, Shouyou, chuchota le blond en le serrant doucement contre lui.

Une étoile filante apparut dans le ciel nocturne lorsqu'ils firent tous deux le voeu d'être ensemble pour toujours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que cela vous a plu. Je m'excuse aussi du temps que cela a mis (j'avoue que cela m'énerve un peu quand je mets plus de deux jours). On se revoit pour la requête AsaSuga/TanaHina ainsi que pour la suite de L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs (faudrait aussi que je pense à alimenter mon blog). Le prochain conte sera Rapunzel. A bientôt. :)


End file.
